callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Parachute
The Parachute a piece of tactical equipment seen in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare '' Call of Duty The parachute is used in the level "Pathfinder", where Martin starts the level parachuting into a field in Normandy. Later in the level, Heath is found dead in a tree, hanging by his parachute. Gallery Spawn Pathfinder CoD1.png|Just after parachuting. Heath's dead body Pathfinder CoD1.png|Heath's dead body. Call of Duty: United Offensive It is also used in the level "Bomber", after James Doyle is pulled out of the plane after it is shot. In the next level, "Train Bridge", James Doyle starts the level stuck in a tree from the parachuting. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In the level "Ultimatum", Soap and the rest of Charlie Six begin the level parachuting. At the end of the level "Mile High Club", the player parachutes out of the plane after securing the hostage. Gallery Mile High Club end.png|Parachuting out of the plane. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The parachute can be seen in a few levels in ''Modern Warfare 2. However, it is most humorously found in "Wolverines!", where a Russian paratrooper is found stuck in a tree, and unable to free himself. Call of Duty: Black Ops The parachute makes a brief appearance in Black Ops, where it used in the level "WMD". After the part where Harris dies, Weaver, Hudson, and Brooks are forced to BASE jump down the mountain due to an avalanche. The player will notice that their screen will turn like what happens if the player stayed under the water too long. Gallery Skydiving down the mountain.jpg|The player BASE jumping down the mountain. Note the frost around the screen. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The parachute is used twice in the level "Stronghold", where Yuri and Price parachute into Karlstejn Castle at the beginning of the level, as well as at the end of the level, where the reserve chute is used. Special Ops The parachute is used in the Special Ops level "Vertigo". After eliminating many enemies on the roof, a Care Package is dropped on the roof that contains a parachute. The players will then have to jump off of the building. Gallery Parachuting Stronghold MW3.png|Parachuting in "Stronghold". Parachuting off Hotel Oasis Vertigo MW3.png|Parachuting in "Vertigo". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The parachute is used briefly in the level "Cordis Die". David's FA38 will eventually be compromised and he will be forced to eject. After ejecting, his parachute deploys. It is also seen in "FOB Spectre", where the player will deploy a parachute after gliding into the base with the Glider Wings. They aren't seen again outside these events. Gallery Ejection BOII.png|Preparing to eject from the FA38. Arriving FOB Spectre BOII.png|Arriving into the base. Call of Duty: Ghosts The parachute is used in the level "Federation Day". At the end of the level, after the falling out of the skyscraper, Logan and the other Ghosts pull their parachutes to prevent their death. The mission ends right after that. In the level "The Hunted", Logan pulls a parachute after falling out the wrecked plane. Parachutes are also seen in the level "Severed Ties", where M1A2 Abrams are dropped with them attached for safe landing. Gallery Federation Day End CoDG.png|The Parachute being used by Logan Walker. M1A2 Abrams tanks Severed Ties CoDG.png|A parachute attached to an M1A2 Abram Tank. Category:Call of Duty Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment